The dreams were once Nightmares
by the vaassenator
Summary: An incident in Ginny's life brought upon her a new outlook on her world. DG Rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own everything that doesn't come from J. K. Rowling's books. E. g I own plot new characters etc.

Prologue

The dreams were once nightmares, but ever since the incident I have seen the truly beautiful side to them. Ever since then, my new outlook on life began to affect all aspects of my life.

This is my story.

The sun shone through the window, rays slanting across her face. One by one each eyelid opened, spots dancing before her eyes. Her muscles groaned as she clambered out of bed, her lanky form tripping over its own feet.

As she reached for her robe her eyes slid to her image reflected in the mirror and it finally hit her how much she had changed over the summer. Her face had acquired an aristocratic, chiseled look, her full lips and exotic turquoise eyes capturing the attention of adoring males. She glanced down; her body had finally filled out to match her height. Her chest had filled out and she now boasted the voluptuous figure that most girls craved.

Her slim fingers drifted to the braid that hung down her back. Her hair had grown so much. She slipped on her robe and reached for the door handle. She winced as she opened the door; the sound of her brothers downstairs was enough to make anyone nervous.

As she walked into the kitchen her eyes locked with Harry's, he must have arrived that morning, as his gaze seemed to undress her with his eyes. She smiled and sat into the seat next to him, reaching for the waffles and bacon.

She wrapped her towel around her and stepped out of the shower. Once again her reflection seemed to shock her. She was making her way down the hall towards her bedroom when she heard a noise. Curious, she opened the door to Charlie's room, now unused, to find Harry and Hermione locked in a tight embrace.

She gasped, the sight not registering properly. She turned and ran. As she slammed her door she heard…

"Ginny!"

(Please Review!)


	2. Intrigue

Disclaimer: I own everything that doesn't come from J. K. Rowling's books. E. G I own plot new characters etc.

Chapter One Intrigue

Ginny ran as hard and fast as she could towards the forest. Not caring for the branches that whipped across her face. Once she'd slowed down, she looked around and realized that she was back at her favorite place from her childhood.

Now that her brain registered what she'd seen, a silent, hot, burst of tears coursed down her face. Ginny slumped on a convenient tree stump, her body wracked with her violent sobs.

All of a sudden she had a feeling that she was being watched. Twisting around she saw a person standing under a canopy of trees about fifty meters away. Ginny called out "Hello! Who are you?" Trying to stay confident she stood and slowly walked towards the strange figure.

When she was about 10 meters away, the figure held out a hand and said. "Stop!" Wary, Ginny stopped, eyeing the figure with unease.

Brushing aside the bush and leaves, the person strode forward with the grace of a cat, and stopped about seven inches in front of Ginny. She gasped and her hand covered her mouth of its own volition.

Steel gray eyes bored into her own turquoise ones, seeming to read her very thoughts. Slowly a hand reached out to cup her cheek, fingers examining every crevice of her face. Her body moved towards theirs, closing any gap that was there previously, and she wrapped her arms their torso and resting her head on their shoulder.

"Ginevra, don't be sad." A melodious voice washed over her, bringing comfort and ease. Without warning, Ginny was once again standing alone in the middle of her clearing, watching the figure walk away.

She softly breathed his name, "Draco."

Ginny spent the rest of the day locked in her room, contemplating the soft side she'd seen in Draco Malfoy. Around noon Ginny finally got up and walked downstairs but at the bottom she could see Harry and Hermione and the couch, and not willing to face them ran up to the attic.

The attic had become her haven, conjuring all sorts of things Ginny had set it up as a dance studio.

After stretching, Ginny switched on the magical stereo, the strong beats of muggle singer Missy Elliott's music pounded throughout the room.

Dance was her outlet in life, the graceful movements calmed her bringing peace to her. When she was three years old she had begged her mother for dance lessons, and throughout her life she had studied many aspects of dance. Now at sixteen years of age she knew ballet, jazz, hip-hop, and tap dancing.

Letting the rhythm flow through her she began to move, eyes closed she let herself go, becoming someone else. Tension slowly released from her shoulders and she felt happy.

As her dance ended she heard a clapping, Ginny turned and standing by the door stood Charlie. She squealed and threw herself upon her favorite brother. "Charlie what are you doing here?"

"You know Ginny, you really should be competing, you're fabulous!" Charlie had always supported her and her dancing.

Ginny sighed "Charlie, how many times have we gone over this? I'm NOT competing in some stupid dance competition."

"Not even if you've won a scholarship to the top dance and magic school in California?" He held up a form that said Ginny had won a scholarship.

"But how?" Ginny asked. Charlie had a sly smile on his face, "I sent in a magical recording of you dancing and they accepted it" Ginny laughed. "You sly devil!" An unbelievable vibe ran through Ginny, her excitement emanating from her body. "I'M GOING TO CALIFORNIA!"

(Please review!)


	3. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I own everything that doesn't come from J. K. Rowling's books. E. G I own plot new characters etc.

Chapter 2 New Beginnings

Tears leaked from the corner of her eyes, staining her cheeks. Ginny turned to look back at her family, she had never dreamed of leaving them behind. At the age of 16, life was only just beginning, and already she was at the start of her life journey.

Running the soft floo powder through her fingers, she took a pinch and she threw it into the roaring flames. With one last look at her loved ones, she stepped into the emerald flames and was whizzing on her way to California.

Ginny fell out of a grand fire, into a room that was equally as grand. "Ginevra Weasley? Welcome to Wesley College of Magic and Fine Arts." A deep voice spoke to her from above. Quickly standing, Ginny dusted herself off and scrutinized the being before her.

A tall man clothed in robes of midnight silk stood before. His close-cropped beard and hair were the color of ripe wheat and his eyes of periwinkle blue sparkled with hidden knowledge. He held out his hand and spoke "My name is Caleb Sapieha, and I am Headmaster here at Wesley. I am sure that you are tired and if you would like to follow Jordis here…" at those words a little creature, not unlike a fairy, appeared at his side, "for a tour of the premises and she will then show you to your dorm room." He finished speaking with a bow. He then winked and did a little twirl with which he disappeared.

All of this happened so fast that Ginny barely had time to gather her belongings before she being whisked of by the little fairy.

As soon as Ginny arrived at her dorm room, she collapsed on the bed closest to her, falling asleep immediately.

Upon waking she heard "What the hell are you doin' on ma bed?" Ginny cracked open one eye, to see a tall youth standing over her. "Um… sleeping?" She managed to squeak. The girl standing at the foot of the bed was tall and tan, with long black hair cascading down her back in loose curls and her blue eyes were narrowed in fury.

"Who the hell are you? Oh… wait are you the new girl?" She started to relax and held out her hand. "I'm Katie Preston, I'm sorry 'bout that, I'm just real protective 'bout ma stuff."

Ginny was still dazed about everything that was happening when she realized that this was her roommate. "Hi, um I'm Ginny and I take it that that is my bed over there?" she pointed in the direction of the bed on the opposite side of the room.

"Sure is… soooooooo where are you from?" Katie inquired, sitting next to Ginny on the bed. Ginny had a feeling this was a good start to her new life at Wesley.

Please, please, please review!

I

I

I

V


End file.
